


Podfic: Common Courtesy

by striped_bowties



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Fluff, Freaked Out Carlos, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil sneezes. Carlos fails to respond appropriately. Though, in his defense, it's not everyday you catch a glimpse beyond your boyfriend's human form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Common Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Courtesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/890378) by [The_Bookkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookkeeper/pseuds/The_Bookkeeper). 



**Reader’s notes:** My first WtNV podfic! I usually don’t record stuff this short, but I fell completely in love with this fic and just couldn’t help myself.  
 **Length:** 00.12.48

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a09ocbbnsrp1sei/Common+Courtesy.mp3), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4f6m9e9wg4cazth/Common+Courtesy.m4b)


End file.
